Kaoru's light in the dark
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Hikaru has become distant and doesn't seem to have much time for his brother, So when Kaoru is sick, one of the hosts step in to care for him and be his light to gide him through the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru moaned softly, he lowered himself into the couch slowly, his arms wrapped around his stomach. The pain was the worst he had ever felt and he could tell his fever had spiked. He looked over to Hikaru, who was busy entertaining the guests, no one seemed to notice his absence from the group. His brother had hardly noticed anything since He had been spending more time with Haruhi.

"Kaoru, are you feeling alright, you look a little pale."Kaoru turned to see Kyoya standing beside him

"I'll be fine, I just needed to take a minute to-"Kaoru gasped in pain.

"How long have you been sick, you didn't look like you felt very well yesterday either."

"I wasn't. My stomach's been hurting for a couple days, I didn't think anyone noticed." Kyoya pressed his hand to Kaoru's forehead.

"You have a fever. I think you should take the rest of the day off, get some rest. I'd suggest seeing a doctor."

"It's just a little pain, I think I'll be fine, but I think i should probably go home and lie down, I'll call-"

"I'll call for my family's car, I'll make sure you get home and settled in, it's in the best interest of the club that our hosts be healthy. is there anything you need before we leave?" Kaoru shook his head.

"I'll text Hikaru to let him know i'm leaving, he probably won't see it until later." Kaoru said sadly, taking out his phone and sending the text. He stood up, and took a step feeling the pain worsen. Kyoya allowed the younger twin to lean against him.

"I;m fine, i can-"

"I'm going to help you, and I want to arrange for you to see a doctor when we leave here."

"I- You don't have to do this Kyoya-senpai, I just need to rest and-"

"Come on Kaoru, let's get you to the car and we can talk about it there." Kaoru allowed Kyoya to help him walk but took notice of the change in the older boy's tone. Kyoya was speaking softly, not at all like the usual business tone. Kaoru dismissed the thought and soon found himself in the car.

"Did Hikaru respond to you?" Kyoya asked as they drove away from the school. Kaoru shook his head.

"No. I don't think he'll even- ow!" Kaoru cried painfully. Kyoya looked to him with concern.

"Kaoru, as a precaution, I'd like to take you to the hospital to get checked out."

"You don't have to do that, if you just take me home, I'll lie down and I'm sure I'll feel much better." Kaoru hated hospitals. A long silence followed before Kyoya spoke.

"Kaoru, you'e not afraid of hospitals are you?" Kaoru could feel his face getting red from his embarrassment.

"N-No, of course not." He said quickly. Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses back into place.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Kaoru, There are a lot of people who are, I can't blame them, hospitals can be pretty scary. if I stayed with you would you see a doctor?"

"But Kyoya-senpai, I can't ask you to do that, you must have a lot of other things to do."

"That's not something for you to worry about, your job as a host is to make sure you get better. The club would lose money without your brotherly love act."

"I-" Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut as the pain continued.

"Y-you promise you'll stay?"

"I promise."

"Then.. I'll go." The younger twin leaned his head back against the seat.

"Do you want to let Hikaru know?" the younger boy shook his head.

"Not just yet, it's probably nothing. I can talk to him when he comes home."

"Are you sure, if you're going to see a doctor, he should-"

"He's been so distant lately, I bet he won't even care." Another wave of pain hit him and Kyoya wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Just rest now, I'm sure he does care, you're a good brother Kaoru, even though it's hard for you, you've encouraged him to have his own life. Give him time."Kyoya said gently. Kaoru closed his eyes, though it was strange to him to see this side of the shadow king, Kaoru found that he enjoyed it. He knew of course it wouldn't last but he was grateful for the momentary comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru sighed heavily as he rested against the hospital bed in the Emergency room, He was grateful to Kyoya for calling when they left the school, having a doctor ready when they arrived and shortening the wait time made the experience slightly easier for the younger teen. Now, they just had to get the results from his many tests.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked lowering the paper he had gotten at the gift shop

"Not good. " Kaoru replied simply. His anxiety and illness were becoming difficult to deal with.

"Try to relax, I know it's not an easy thing to do but I need you to try it . It'll get better." Kyoya told him

"Hikaru hasn't called or sent a text. I doubt he knows I even left and we've been here forever." Kaoru said sadly.

"Kaoru, I'm sure you'll hear from him soon. It'll be alright."Kyoya lightly tossed the paper aside and turned his attention to the ill teen.

"Would you like me to call him?"

"No. It's a waste of time, if he doesn't answer me, he probably won't answer you. I knew it wouldn't be just us forever, but I never thought he'd practically forget or ignore me. He doesn't even know where I am. I could have-"

"Kaoru, I have the results for your tests, I'd like to go over them with you." A dark haired woman said gently moving closer to the bed. Her brown eyes were were soft and caring.

"I'm afraid that you have acute appendicitis, you'll have to have surgery." Kaoru's eyes widened in fear.

"It's alright Kaoru, this is a common procedure, I know it sound frightening but it's alright." Kyoya soothed, he stood up beside the bed. Kaoru was beginning to shake and hid heart was beating faster. Kyoya took his hand after a moment.

"Is there any chance that the surgery can be done laparoscopically on an outpatient basis?" Kyoya asked allowing Kaoru to keep hold of his hand. The doctor scanned the chart carefully.

"It looks like he's stable enough, yes. It's probably going to be easier for the poor dear. I'll go see if anyone is available in the department and I'll send them in to speak to you. We'll give you some antibiotics before we start and get everything set up/" She said with a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to do this Kyoya-senpai, but I appreciate it." Kaoru said after the doctor had rechecked him and left to get a nurse to start the medication.

"It's in the best interest of our club that you receive the care you need. If that means I have to sit here all night, I will. You need to rest now, don't put anymore thought into anything you know will upset you." Kyoya said in his usual calm tone.

"I don't really want to do this." Kaoru said quietly.

"I know. No one ever wants to have surgery. Especially if you've never had it before."

"Do you really think it's alright?"

"My family only hires the best medical professionals and when I called here, I made sure we could get you to see the best team this hospital has to offer. You have nothing to worry about. I do understand your concern, when I had my operation I-"

"You had surgery?"Kaoru asked.

"yes, when I was very young, I was afraid as you can imagine-"

"I can't imagine you being afraid of anything at all."

"Everyone is afraid of something Kaoru. No matter who they are. You have nothing to be afraid of, right now. I'll stay here and wait during your operation and be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Kyoya-Senpai, I know why you did it, but I want you to know that even if it was to get me back to the club sooner, I'm glad you're here, I feel more comfortable with you staying." Before Kyoya could reply the nurse entered and greeted them warmly, Kaoru watched anxiously as she entered with the IV pole and supplies.

"Hello Kaoru, Mr. Kyoya, I'm Ai , I'm just going to set this up for you and then I'll be on my way." Kaoru turned his face and closed his eyes when he caught sigh of the needle.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with needles when it comes to them being put in my arm either. I wish there was another way." She said checking his veins.

"It's alright, " Again Kyoya took his hand. "It'll be over soon." Kyoya said softly.

"It's just going to be a little pinch now and we'll be done."Ai announced.

"K-Kyoya-senpai, I'm-" Kyoya reached out with his free hand and began stroking Kaoru's hair, He wanted so much to tell the younger boy the true reason he stayed by his side. Kaoru opened his eyes to look up at Kyoya. He was surprised seeing them so close, they were soft and gentle. Kaoru lay still feeling calmer now.

"All done, you did very well Kaoru, the surgeon should be here shortly, if you need anything, please give me a call." She said before leaving.

"Are you alright?"Kyoya asked softly.

"Yeah, I didn't even feel it." Kaoru replied.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that."

"Thank you...for everything."

"It's no problem at all, just take it easy , try to sleep a little bit, it usually takes the surgeons a little while to get here." Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes. Kyoya waited several minutes to make sure his friend was asleep before taking out his phone and dialing a number. He waited patiently for the ringing to stop and the voice to answer. His thoughts were of Kaoru and how much he was suffering, He wanted to take his pain away, to tell Kaoru that he was loved. Kyoya sighed heavily as the voicemail came on. He waited for the beep.

"Hikaru, it's Kyoya, I need you to call me back, something's wrong with Kaoru and I need to talk to you immediately, it's extremely important drop whatever you're doing and call me." He said sternly before hanging up.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I'll keep trying, and I don't want you to worry about anything, I'll take care of you." He said quietly, sitting back down in his chair, He was angry at Hikaru for causing Kaoru this additional pain, for not being there when his brother needed him the most. Kyoya resolved to tell Kaoru about his feelings in the hopes that it ease the pain in the younger boy's heart. He just needed the perfect moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru woke feeling tired and groggy. It took him several moments to remember where he was and what had happened. The ill teen glanced around the room at the white walls that surrounded him. He listened to the beeping from his monitors.

"Kaoru, It's good to see you're awake, how do you feel?"Kyoya's voice was gentle as he spoke.

"I feel a little better I think." Kaoru said weakly. Kyoya smiled faintly.

"Good. You've been in the recovery room for a little while and someone should be checking on you soon."

"How soon can I leave?" the ailing boy asked.

"That depends on if the doctor but from what I've been told, it's likely to take a few hours of observation. I also wanted to tell you that I kept trying to contact Hikaru, he finally answered about ten minutes ago. Apparently his phone was on silent the whole time. He went back to your house but was concerned that you weren't there. I told him you were with me and couldn't talk. I had left him a message earlier about you. It didn't sound like he listened to it." Kaoru sighed.

"Why should he?"

"Kaoru, I know this is difficult for you, I've said it before, You're a great brother for encouraging him to get out there in the first place. I'd guess that you've always put him first. It's not fair to you, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I think I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't been expecting something like this. I just wish I could-" Kaoru's phone interrupted the conversation.

"Do you think you can talk?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know, I'm still feeling a little...funny. Can you look at it and tell me who it is?" Kyoya reached out and took the cell phone, glancing at the display screen.

"It's Hikaru. Do you want me to answer it and hand it to you?" Kaoru hesitated, he thought about letting his brother leave a message and asking Kyoya to help him send a text but thought better of it. He imagined Hikaru feeling concerned as he used to before he started becoming distant.

"I guess I should answer." Kaoru sighed. Kyoya pressed the button and placed the phone near Kaoru's head.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru, you scared the hell out of me, you disappeared and then I get a call from Kyoya-senpai, he said if I called you wouldn't be able to talk. I didn't know what to think, I came home and you weren't here!"

"Keep your voice down. I just thought you would want to know that I wasn't feeling very good and left, I guess I was wrong, I'm not going to argue with you, I'm too tired."

"What's going on, where are you?" The older twin panicked.

"Everything's fine, it doesn't matter where I am, I'll be home whenever I decide." 

"Kaoru-" The younger twin closed his phone, ending the call.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine I guess. It hurts that he thinks I just disappeared, I feel invisible to him sometimes, I used to be important, loved. If my own twin doesn't care about me then-"

"He does care, this relationship with Haruhi is new to him. But I can tell you that you're still loved and you are very important, I promise you that."

"I don't know who could love someone like me, I mean if my own brother takes that long to check on me and he doesn't want to be around me, who can I expect to care?" Kyoya took in a deep breath, Kaoru needed to hear it now. The shadow king stood beside Kaoru's bed and reached out to wipe away the tears gently.

"You're important to me Kaoru." He said quietly." I wanted to be here with you because I care about you and I was concerned when I saw how ill you were the past few days. I'd go so far as to say that I love you. I'd like to really know you, outside of school and club activities." Kaoru looked up at him in surprise.

"Y-you love me?" Kyoya looked away.

"yes. I meant everything I said just now. I want you to know that I've had these feelings for a while, I just didn't know how to say it." The phone rang a second time, Kaoru ignored it.

"Will you give me a chance to show you how much I care for you?"

"I don't know, I'd like to feel loved but I don't know if I can- there's so much that could go wrong and right now I don't think I can handle anymore pain."

"I have no intention of causing you any, I understand if you're not interested, and I don't expect you to answer immediately, you've been through a lot, regardless of your decision, I hope that-"

"You promise?"

"I promise you Kaoru, I won't hurt you." Kaoru smiled weakly.

"You're not just saying it?"

"No. I do love you."Kyoya leaned down and kissed Kaoru's forehead lightly.

"good, because I think I like you, maybe a little more than I should. " Kaoru confessed.

Within several hours, Kaoru was released and found himself in Kyoya's family car. Kaoru was still feeling tired, ill and sore. He leaned against Kyoya who wrapped an arm around him.

Kaoru moaned softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" The dark haired teen asked.

"I don't think so, it just hurts, maybe when I'm able to actually lie down it will feel a little better. The doctor said I should rest tonight and walk a little more tomorrow. Thanks for helping me when I had to try at the hospital, I wasn't sure I could." Kyoya hesitated before speaking again.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah Kyoya-senpai?"

"are you in a hurry to get to your house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, You're in pain and if stretching out is what you need...my home is closer, you can rest there for the night if you like. You won't have to worry about anything...I'll take care of you."

"I did say I'd be home whenever I decide to, I'll call the house phone and leave a message with one of our maids, Hikaru won't miss me and I was told to take it easy so having someone to care for me might be a good idea. If this is what you really want."Kaoru replied.

"If you want to, I'd like the company." Kaoru smiled,

"And Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"In light of our relationship..i think it's only appropriate to ask that you call me Kyoya. We'll save the formality for school."

"Okay...Kyoya."Kaoru was already feeling loved, though his emotional pain still remained and he still felt somewhat lost without his twin. He hoped that his relationship with Kyoya would grow, he knew he wasn't strong enough to handle another broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this Kyoya?" Kaoru asked as the older boy straightened the covers around him.

"I'm sure, the guest room gets a bit chilly. I'll take the couch and if you need anything call for me and I'll come in. and help you. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, but I can't take your bed, I'd feel-"

"You need your rest, don't worry about it. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you." Kaoru's phone rang for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"You don't have to answer it, you can turn it off and let yourself rest properly."Kyoya said as Kaoru picked up the phone.

"He didn't care when he was with Haruhi, but I don't feel right ignoring him this long, I'm still angry but I feel like I should at least tell him-"

"You left a message with one of your maids didn't you?"

"Yeah, but he's still my brother."

"That's true, he was also your brother when he ignored your illness."

"You're really upset about that?"

"Yes. But I understand that you're still related and I would never try to stop you from talking to your family." Kaoru smiled faintly, it was nice to feel cared for again. Kaoru opened his phone and held it to his ear.

"What?" he answered in a stern voice.

"What the hell do you mean what, I've been worried out of my mind. Where are you?" Hikaru replied angrily.

"Didn't you get my message, I said I wasn't coming in tonight. Or maybe you didn't bother looking at it. Just like when you didn't bother to pick up your phone, or to notice when I left early today. You weren't worried the last couple nights when I couldn't sleep because I was in a lot of pain, you didn't notice at all. Why would you worry now, you don't care."

"Yeah, I got the message, I told Kyoya-Senpai my phone was on silent, didn't he tell you and where are you getting this from, I do care, you're my little brother, we've been through everything together, I know I haven't been around and maybe I should be and I'm sorry that I didn't realize you were bothered by it. I love you Kaoru, and I'm sorry that I wasn't concerned about you not feeling well, but it happened before and you just had the flu. Come home."

"I will, when I feel like it, right now I don't. I'm tired and I need to rest."

"I know you're upset about me and Haruhi, I can understand-"

"But you don't. It's not about you going out with her, I'm the one that said you should, you just don't care anymore. It feels like I'm invisible and right now...just like you need to do things on your own, so do I."

"I do care. I wouldn't have been calling if I didn't. The whole more independence thing we talked about is great and everything, but I-"

"No, you completely ignore me unless it's something you want or need me to do for you. I can't talk about this with you, I told you I'm not feeling well and I need sleep."

"But Kao-" Kaoru couldn't listen anymore, his brother had changed drastically and it was too much for him, Hikaru hardly spoke to him unless he wanted something. With tears in his eyes, Kaoru ended the call.

"I'm sorry Kaoru."

"We used to be so close, it wasn't that long ago that we had a hard time leaving each other, I miss Hikaru, the way he was, when he acted like my brother. Being alone for the first time in my life is-it feels like I'm lost in the dark and I don't know what to do or where to go."

"You're not alone Kaoru, You have me. I'm not your brother, but I want to guide you out of that darkness. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, anything you need, you tell me. I think for right now though, for your health, you need to calm down so you can sleep, you just had an operation, it's important that you try to relax. Try to sleep." Kaoru shook his head.

"I don't think I can. I'm so upset and my stomach really hurts."

"I know it does, part of it is probably anxiety. You're always putting the people you care for before yourself, it's your turn now, the only thing to do right now is for you to rest, tomorrow afternoon, you and I will work on you getting to walk more. I won't ask you to go far, but it's vital to your recovery."

"I know it is, but lately I've been feeling like maybe if I wasn't here-" Kyoya placed a hand under Kaoru's chin, forcing the younger boy to look at him.

"You shouldn't say those things. I love you Kaoru, I wouldn't ever want to lose you."

"I could've died Kyoya, if my appendix had- Hikaru wouldn't even have cared,."

"That's not true, like I explained before, this is new to him, everything will work out." Kyoya soothed.

"Kyoya, I know that you probably wouldn't, but...could you stay in the room with me, I feel really sick and I think I could rest easier if I wasn't alone." Kyoya smiled.

"Are you sure this is what you want, this doesn't worry you at all?"

"No. It's true I don't know a lot about you outside of the club, but I actually feel very safe with you. I could use that security right now. It's fine if you don't want to I just-" Kyoya leaned down and kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"I did tell you I'd do anything I could." Kyoya said taking hold of Kaoru's hand and using his free hand to stroke the younger boy's hair affectionately.

"Rest now, I'll stay right here."Kyoya said quietly. Soon, Kaoru had given into the fatigue and was sleeping peacefully.

"Even when you sleep you're so beautiful. I do hope our relationship grows. I feel very fortunate that you even considered allowing it to begin. I know you're having a difficult time but I'm right here for you. Ill never expect you to be anything other that who you are and I'll do all I can to get you to where you want to be. Eventually I'll be able to say these things to you while you're awake, The truth of it that everything you want from life, I want for you. You and I are gong to go through changes, and sometimes we'll be out of our comfort zone but we'll make it. I think this relationship will be good for us, and I'd like to build a home for us one day. Time will tell whether or not we'll get there I suppose, but if you're there, there is nothing I wouldn't do to make it happen." Kyoya kissed him once more and made himself comfortable next to Kaoru. Kyoya, the famed shadow king, had at last found his true happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me Kaoru, now that you're out of bed and able to move around a bit, how do you feel?" Kyoya asked handing the younger boy his medication and a cup of tea.

"I feel okay physically I guess, my heart still hurts pretty bad." Kaoru said before taking the pills.

"Of course, it's only natural to feel that way." Kyoya sipped from his cup slowly. A long silence filled the room.

"Hey Kyoya?" Kaoru called softly after a while.

"Yes Kaoru, what is it?" Kaoru positioned himself in his chair so that he was looking into Kyoya's dark eyes

"Aren't you worried about what your father will think about us?" Kyoya set his teacup on the table before reaching out and taking Kaoru's hand.

"No. You're more important to me. I respect my family of course, but I wouldn't allow them to dictate to me who I can love. My father's problem will be just that, his problem. I can be every bit as stubborn as he can." The younger teen smiled faintly.

"What if he said that you couldn't-"

"Kaoru, I'm already the third son, That's not an important position to begin with, I don't want you to concern yourself with it."

"I just don't want to mess anything up for you."

"you won't, I have a feeling things will only get better from here."

"And the host club, what about the-"

"relax,by now the guests will have noticed that you and Hikaru are having a falling out. We just need to get them interested in something else, or you'll have to maintain the facade during club hours. We'll figure it out, you'll be out of school for at the very least, a week or two, you'll have your follow up appointment in a couple of days and they'll tell us more then."

"Us?" Kaoru questioned in surprise.

"That's right, your appointment is at the hospital, and seeing as you have ...concerns about such places, I thought I'd go with you to ease your anxiety."

"You don't have to do all this, I feel like I'm taking you away from more important things."

"Your health is most important, everything else can wait." Kaoru turned his gaze downward.

"Hikaru used to love me that much, if I had just a little cough, he'd drop everything to make sure I was okay."Kyoya moved closer and pulled Kaoru into a hug,

"He still loves you. You'll always be his brother, give him time."

"Can I be really honest with you Kyoya?"

"I hope you would be, there's no ground to be gained if you and I can't be honest with each other."

"I never thought you could be this way, you're actually really caring and kind. In the club and around everyone else, you just seem so...business oriented and kind of like you're not interested in being around the guests much."

"I have to keep up appearances with everyone there for my family. I have to act that way." Kaoru sighed contentedly, his head resting on Kyoya's chest. The steady sound of the older boy's heart seemed to relax him.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, when the doctor says you're alright to go back to normal activities, I would like us to do something together, maybe a weekend away, we could temporarily forget all our troubles."

"I'd like that, It'd be nice to forget how much pain I've felt lately, it's hard when someone who was supposed to love you forgets you exist." Kyoya carefully slipped his hand under Kaoru's chin, tilting his head up.

"I could never forget you exist, you really are beautiful." Kyoya leaned in and kissed Kaoru's lips, gently at first, before deepening the kiss. When they had parted, Kaoru smiled despite his face turning red with slight embarrassment. Kyoya chuckled softly.

"Never let anyone tell you anything different, you have a soft, gentle nature, it sets you apart from everyone else. I love you."

"I love you too. I know it's still really early in our relationship, but it feels right, me being here I mean. I can't tell you just how much I-" Kaoru was cut off by Kyoya's phone ringing. The shadow King sighed heavily.

"That would be Tamaki, he's probably wondering why I wasn't in school today." Kyoya reached for his phone.

"I'll put it on silent so we can talk and spend some uninterrupted time together."

"Maybe you should answer it. He'll just keep calling won't he?"

"Probably, then he'll call the house and if I don't answer that, he'll just show up. I suppose you're right." Kyoya opened his phone and held it to his ear.

"What is it Tamaki?" He said in his usual greeting.

"Kyoya, is everything okay, you weren't in class today and we were worried. It's not like you to miss school."

"Something important came up and I had to take the day off. Everything's fine now."

"Good, I wasn't sure what was going on after you and Kaoru left so suddenly the other day. Have you heard anything about Kaoru, Hikaru said he hasn't been home and-"

"Kaoru wasn't feeling well, Hikaru knows he's fine. If he wants more information, tell him to check his messages once in a while and he might find out more of what he wants to know."

"That's a bit harsh isn't it Kyoya, I mean Hikaru is Kaoru's brother. Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"The detail aren't mine to tell. Kaoru's going to be fine and should be back in about a week."

"I see, is he in the hospital then or-"

"no, he's being cared for, he needs some time to rest but he's not in the hospital."

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope he feels better soon, we miss him here at the club...will you tell him that?"

"I suppose I could when I speak to him."

"And can you tell him that Hikaru's worried about him too?"

"I could."

"I'm sure Hikaru would appreciate that. He's been really upset today. He said when he last talked to him, he wouldn't even tell him what was going on or where he was. I'm glad you're keeping in contact with him. I don't suppose you'd tell me where our little devil is would you, maybe we could visit with him." Kyoya muted the phone.

"Kaoru, Tamaki want's to know where you are, apparently they want to visit, I won't tell them unless you're feeling up to it. I know things with your brother are strained right now, it's your choice."

"What would we tell them, about why I'm staying here?"

"The truth, I offered you a place to rest after you were released from the hospital and you accepted. We should probably make it clear that there's to be no arguing though."

"Hikaru will argue anyway."

"then I'll handle it. You shouldn't be stressed."

"Are you sure you want them to find out, what if they realize we're...together, Hikaru won't like that. I just don't want to fight, I'm so drained emotionally right now." Kaoru fretted.

"better to get it out and over."

"Okay, as long as you're sure." The younger boy said, cuddling into Kyoya, who was now back on the phone.

"Kyoya, what happened, I couldn't hear-"

"Kaoru's with me, he's been staying at my house, you're welcome to come see him. Call when you get here though, I have a few things to talk about with you all before I let you see him,, it's very important."

"I understand. I'll talk to you soon then, we're leaving now. Thanks Kyoya." Tamaki said as Kyoya ended the conversation.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"They'll be here soon, would you like to lie down for a bit first?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, my anxiety's acting up again. Will you come lay with me again?"

"Of course. Come on, let's get some rest while we can." Kyoya placed an arm around Kaoru and they made their way to the bedroom where Kyoya helped Kaoru into bed and pulled the blanket over him, then laid down beside him.

Kaoru moved closer to lay with his head on Kyoya's chest.

"It'll be alright won't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it'll be just fine, I told you I'd take care of you and that's exactly what I intend to do."


	6. Chapter 6

The hosts arrived at Kyoya's house nearly an hour after the call. The Shadow king had allowed them to enter, but requested that they have a meeting before seeing the youngest twin. The group found themselves seated in the living room.

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru shouted immediately upon entering the manor,

"Keep your voice down in my home" Kyoya replied sternly. The request only seemed to anger the older twin more, but Hikaru didn't speak again. Kyoya continued.

"Now then, as some of you may know already, Kaoru is ill, he's recovering but he shouldn't be upset if it can be avoided. As this is my house, I want you all to respect my request. I've asked Kaoru to wait until I've had the chance to talk to you about this because he doesn't need to have any added stress, are we clear?"

"I think that's pretty fair, I'm glad Kao-chan is okay. I feel bad that I didn't ask him about it when I saw how pale he was." Honey admitted.

"The important thing is that he's doing better now. I'm sure he'll appreciate that you thought about him."

"Where is he. What's going on?" Hikaru asked, Kyoya could see a mixture of anger and worry in his eyes.

"He's resting right now, He'll come out in a moment, I need you to understand that you have to be very careful with him, he-"

"What happened, I need to see him, it can't be bad right, I mean everyone has a stomachache once in a while, why wouldn't you bring him home?"

"Hikaru, I need you to calm down now, He-"

"I'll calm down when someone tell me something and I see my brother!" Hikaru shouted standing up only for Haruhi to reach out, and pull him back into his chair,

"It's going to be alright." she said. "Try to relax, I know it's hard, but he did say that Kaoru's recovering so he'll be fine."

"I won't calm down, no one wants to tell me anything!" The oldest twin raged.

"I tried to tell you so many times You have no right to be angry." Kaoru said entering the room, he stood beside Kyoya. Hikaru stood once more.

"You didn't tell me anything, You hung up on me, what the hell is going on Kaoru, I'm your brother and I should know!"

"I told you, we both tried to call you, I left messages, Kyoya tried to explain it to you and if it didn't matter to you when it was happening, it won't now."

"When what was happening Kaoru, just say it."

"Rather than yelling at Kyoya, you should be thanking him, if I still mean something to you anyway."

"Of course you do, where's this coming from?"

"You really don't know?"

"You said it wasn't anything about me dating Haruhi, so explain it so I understand what it is, you're my little brother Kaoru, I-"

"I told you, you make me feel invisible. You only talk to me when you want something." Kaoru said. "That's the only time I exist, I don't care if you want to date Haruhi, that's great, I just- I'm- I don't know why I'm even talking to you right now, it won't change anything."

"Tell me, I'm right here and I'm listening." Kaoru sighed but didn't speak, Kyoya rested a hand on the younger teen's shoulder.

"Kaoru, talk to me. I can't do anything if I don't-"

"I remember when you used to be able to tell I wasn't feeling well just by looking at me, sometimes you knew it was coming before I did. You noticed the little things and you would want me to see a doctor because you were so afraid of losing me. Usually it was just a cold or flu,then you started to ignore me. Do you remember the first night I couldn't sleep because I was in so much pain?"

"Yeah, you kept-did you see a doctor when you left?" Hikaru turned his gaze to the floor. He knew his twin, if Kaoru was bringing it up now, Hikaru knew he had been wrong.

"Yes. Kyoya took me to the hospital." Hikaru's head shot up instantly.

"What, why didn't you tell me that, I would've been there...I should have been there. Is that where you were when I talked to you?"

"The first time yeah." Kaoru admitted, "The second time, I was here."

"What did the doctor say was wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"I had to have my appendix out." Hikaru looked away again, tears were now visible.

"I could've lost you. I-I'm so sorry Kaoru. I can't-I should've stayed up with you that first night and then I would've seen just how sick you were, you never act like you were and I just can't- I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would've done if-"The pain in the older twin's voice was too much for the hosts, whose own hearts were breaking.

"Fortunately Kaoru was able to have the surgery on an outpatient basis. He'll be just fine but it could have been so much worse, in most cases, the appendix can rupture within three days, he hadn't been well for two, it's a good idea to-"

"This is my fault, the one time I didn't worry, it was something that I should have been concerned about. Thank you Kyoya-Senpai, I can't tell you just-"He couldn't finish speaking.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry, I had no idea this was going on. Hikaru, it's not all your fault, it's mine too. But there's no guarantee that our relationship will work out, if for whatever reason that happened, I want you to have your relationship with Kaoru, you're brothers and you both need each other."

"Couldn't Kaoru have gone to the hospital-"

"No, he's scared of them, When we were in middle school, he got really sick and I wanted him to go, I had to practically drag him there and stay with him. I would've stayed anyway but his anxiety gets really bad there. I can't believe I almost-" Kaoru looked to Kyoya. Obviously unsure what to do. He wanted to comfort his twin, tell him it would be alright, but he was still very hurt himself. He knew Hikaru would carry this guilt in his heart as long as he lived no matter what he said or did to ease it.

"Only you can choose how to respond Kaoru, make the decision that means the most to you." Kyoya encouraged. Kaoru nodded and moved closer to his brother.

"I've never meant to be a burden to you, all I want is my brother. We were so close and now it's like we're strangers." He said softy, he reached out to Hikaru and embraced him.

"I love you Kaoru, I'm so sorry. You were never a burden to me. I'm just too selfish and I don't deserve a brother like you."

"I know we'll never be as close as we were before, and it'll be hard for a while, but this is our life now, you have Haruhi and I'm happy for you I just miss my brother."

"I miss you too." Even as he heard his brother's words and saw the tears in his eyes, Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling that when everything had calmed down, nothing would change. He would have to trust Kyoya to keep his promise.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ready for this?"Kyoya asked as the car stopped in front of the school. Kaoru took in a breath.

"I think so,I just don't know how I'm going to do this." the younger boy replied, Kyoya took his hand.

"The first few times will be the hardest, and there's probably going to be questions and comments but everything is going to be fine." Kaoru nodded, but was still unsure. After their talk at Kyoya's house, Hikaru had stayed in contact and visited his brother often despite the fact that he hated Kaoru's decision to stay with the older boy rather than returning home. This decision seemed to cause more strain on the brothers' bond.

"It's still so much to deal with Kyoya, I don't know if I can even-"

"You're capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for Kaoru, I believe in you." Kaoru rested his head against Kyoya's shoulder.

"That means a lot to me." Kyoya lightly kissed the top of Kaoru's head, placing an arm around the younger teen.

"It's true, and I know things have been stressful lately and since it's a long weekend, maybe we should use the time to get away, we'll leave this evening."

"Isn't that a little-"

"Of course if you don't want to I understand, we can plan for another time."

"No, I want to, I just-I could really use it, I have a feeling it's not going to go very well. What if he really does hate me and-"

"It's alright, he doesn't and I think you know that, you're just letting your fear get the best of you." Kaoru nodded, he knew eventually Hikaru would get over his anger, but it also hurt him to know that he and Hikaru could never have the same close bond as before, no matter how much Kaoru wished it.

Kyoya stepped out of the car and held out his hand to Kaoru.

"Ready?" he asked again, Kaoru took a deep breath, placing his hand in Kyoya's and allowing himself to be pulled from the car.

"As I'll ever be."The younger boy was surprised when Kyoya began to walk toward the school, still holding his hand.

"You really want to walk in with me, you're not going to-"

"No, I'm not worried about it, I love you and nothing our schoolmates say will change that. Just remember that you have a lot to think about in regard to the host club."

"Right, I just hope I don't make the wrong one and ruin everything."

"You won't. Tamaki will accept it and encourage the change if that's what you decide. "The teens began their journey into the building, where Kyoya proceeded to walk Kaoru to his classroom.

"I'll see you this afternoon, don't worry, everything is going to work out one way or another. I love you Kaoru."The dark haired teen said kissing Kaoru lightly.

"I love you too Kyoya, thanks." Kyoya waited until Kaoru was inside the classroom before setting off to his own.

Kaoru made his way to his seat and lowered himself down in his chair. He knew his brother and Haruhi would be there at anytime. He wondered what, if anything Hikaru would say to him, maybe he wouldn't care enough to acknowledge. He cast his gaze to his desk, deep in thought, how would he handle his new life?

"Welcome back Kaoru." Haruhi's voice brought him back to reality. He smiled halfheartedly.

"Thanks." He said.

"You finally decided to come back I see." Hikaru said coldly, sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah, I did."

"It's funny." Hikaru said with a side glance toward his twin.

""What is?" Kaoru asked turning to face his brother.

'That you can find your way to school but you can't remember to come home"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi cried in surprise glaring at the eldest twin.

"It's alright Haruhi, he can be upset, he'll get over it... or I will." Haruhi wasn't sure how to react to what was happening between the twins who had once been close. As the day progressed, it didn't improve. Hikaru continued to glare at his brother while Kaoru refused to speak to him, despite the quiet comments that Hikaru would throw at him.

"I thought you two were really going to find a way to come together, you two were inseparable not that long ago and now it's like you hate each other so much, I don't get it."Haruhi said as they made their way to the music room.

"No, you're wrong, I don't hate Hikaru at all. He's my brother and I'll always have love for him, it's just that our lives have taken different paths and it's time we learned that we can't depend on each other forever. It's something we both have to get through in our own way." Kaoru said, Hikaru remained silent, opening the door.

"Isn't there some way you guys can work it out, it's obvious that it's stressful for both of you and if you're not careful-"

"It'll be fine, let's just talk about something else." Hikaru said sternly. Inside, they found Tamaki standing behind Kyoya as the two went through the hosts' budget

"I don't know why we do this, you always end up going over anyway."Kyoya said, typing on his computer. "It only makes my job harder."

"I don't do it on purpose Kyoya, but I want only the best for our guests, that's how it should be and I-"

"But you always manage to sneak something else in, then I have to find the money somewhere else to subtract it from other things we need, You have to put more thought into what you're doing."Kyoya scolded. "especial with this event, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are going to be out for the next day or two and things here maybe about to change. I can't predict the outcome right now so we need to do our best to prepare financially."

"What do you mean things might change?"Tamaki asked. Kyoya had no time to explain, the guests were already arriving. Kaoru looked to Kyoya who gave a small nod of encouragement.

After giving the usual greeting, the guests found their tables and looked at the twins with concern when Kaoru hesitated to sit with his brother.

"Kaoru, listen, I know I'm a big jerk okay. You were really sick and I-" Hikaru began before being cut off.

"It's not that, I'm fine now, it's the way you've been treating me, you did better at first, then you went back to not caring." All the guests seemed to be watching them now and Kaoru was grateful that Kyoya had allowed them some time to talk before they had their guests.

"I always care, but you're better and I know that sometimes you just want to be-"

"Sometimes I still need my brother to be there for me."

"You don't think I feel the same way, you never come home anymore. I worry about you, I try calling you sometimes but-"

"yeah, when you found out I was sick, I went back to the doctor, told you I was fine and that was it. Is that what has to happen Hikaru, do I have to be sick so you'll act like a brother?"

"No. I don't want you to be sick Kaoru, I don't want you to be hurt or anything like that, I love you."

"Of course you do, there are guests here." Kaoru retorted.

"That's not fair Kaoru, you can't do that. This is why I-" Kaoru couldn't listen anymore, he turned and walked away, clearly hurt and frustrated. Everyone seemed frozen in shock, unsure of what to do. They were further surprised when Hikaru stood and followed shouting at his brother.

"You don't get to just walk away Kaoru, after all this-" Kaoru turned around, his amber eyes glaring at his twin.

"What right do you have to be angry and scream at me, I've had just about enough of your selfish-"

"That's enough." Kyoya said sternly walking over to them followed by Haruhi.

"I admit that I'm selfish Kaoru, I get angry fast, I'm a jealous person, is that what you want, you're not telling me anything new. You're the one who hasn't been coming back, scaring me half to death when I don't hear from you. I don't know if something happened to you or if you're okay. I'd say that's pretty selfish too wouldn't you?"

"Maybe it is, I tried so many times to talk to you, what's the point of calling if you never answer, I've always been there for you Hikaru,, always. I've never once asked you for anything, I've encouraged you to have a life, I've taken a step back so you could go out on your own, have your own life, you weren't going to try,but you needed it. It's my turn to be selfish now, to do what I want and you have no right at all to get angry because you did the same thing!"Hikaru stood quietly looking at his brother. A mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Come on Hikaru, let's take a walk." Haruhi suggested. The younger twin was shaking from his anger, without thinking, Kyoya wrapped his arms around Kaoru, allowing the younger teem to rest his head on his chest.

"It's alright Kaoru. Everything's going to be alright now." he soothed.

"What the hell is this Kaoru?" Hikaru cried angrily trying to pull away from Haruhi.

"Just get away from me." Kaoru hissed, earning a chorus of gasps from the guests and hosts .

"What the hell's going on, you-" Kaoru looked to Kyoya who nodded.

"You know where I've been, you just can't accept it, did you really think I was just staying there for no reason at all. You're smarter than that." the younger twin shot back.

"What are you telling me, because from over here it looks-"

"it's exactly what it looks like, deal with it."

"Come on Kaoru, I think it's best if we take the rest of the day off and get an early start on the weekend ."

"Really Kaoru, you're trying to tell me you're with him, I don't believe this. There's no way he could ever be-"

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore Hikaru. It's not my problem if you can't handle the fact that I might actually be trying to be happy." Kyoya and Kaoru turned to leave.

"Kiss him then." Hikaru demanded crossing his arms. "prove it."

"you're unbelievable Hikaru, why is it that you-"

"I didn't think so. You're lying what'd you do offer to-" before Hikaru could finish his question Kyoya had slipped his hand behind Kaoru, leaning him back before lowing his head and kissing Kaoru. The room became silent as Kaoru responded by placing his palm on Kyoya's cheek, allowing the dark haired teen to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss and Kaoru was on his feet again, the two exited without a word, leaving Hikaru to process what he witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya listened to the sound of the sound of the Ocean waves on the shore, Kaoru rested peacefully in his arms, the younger boy's head lay on Kyoya's chest.

"This is really nice," Kaoru said softly. "I'm sorry about earlier at school. Hikaru can get really-"

"It's alright, I expected something like that. I'm surprised he hasn't been trying to call you."Kyoya replied

"He probably is,I turned my phone off. I just needed some peace after all that. I didn't mean for it to happen in the music room, but I knew it was coming. I should've just kept walking."

"Sometimes you can't. I know how difficult it can be to have siblings. I've never had a twin, but I'd imagine it's harder when these things happen. The good news in all of this is that now everything's out there and it's possible that when it sinks in, you can both adjust to it. you may even find common ground when you both understand that you're both happy. It may never be the same, but maybe it can be rebuilt into something new. It's going to take time and you'll probably take things slow for a while."Kaoru sat up.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"This whole thing made me think that everything changes and the people you love can be there one minute and just forget all you've been through for something better unless they need something. I never thought anything like that could happen with Hikaru. I guess I'm just wondering when- never mind. Kyoya pushed himself up.

"you're wondering when I'm going to find someone better and leave you. I believe in what we have, and I can't promise that it's always going to be the same, relationships end, they change, that's life unfortunately. One day you may decide that you want to go your own separate way. But I'm never going to say to you that you're not good enough or I want something better than you. At the moment, it might be a good idea to take your mind off these unpleasant thoughts, Tell me, you seem like you've got quite a creative flare. What are some of your favorite hobbies?"

" Well, I like to write, and paint, things like that, but I'm not really good at it. I don't think I'm very interesting at all." Kaoru replied turning away from him.

" I disagree. I think you just need the opportunity to explore your passions a bit more, maybe that's something you and I can look into together. There's a few courses going on this summer that might interest you. Maybe they can help you gain confidence in your abilities and strengthen them."

"I don't think so. I mean it's not like I could actually do something with it, I'll never be an author or a famous artist. The closest I'd ever be to an artist career would be something like my mother does. Which is fine, I just wanted to do something that was my own."

"You can. Give yourself a chance. If you won't then let me give you this chance, think of it as investment in our future." Kaoru smiled faintly,

"Our future?" He asked.

"Yes. The way I feel about you now, I want to build a life with you and I hope that that's something you may want one day. Since we're both still in school, I suppose we should just take it one step at a time but I've never felt so strongly about anything."

"You never know, Sometimes people who get together in high school end up together for the rest of their lives so it's possible. You're sure that you don't care what your-"

"yes. My family will either accept you, or it's their problem and they need to deal with it. You are my heart Kaoru, nothing anyone says can take that from you. As I'm sure you know by now, I'm very strong willed and I will not be moved by such things."

"I think my parents will be fine with us, it would be Hikaru you'd have a problem with if anything, especially after today. Once the shock wears off he may not be to friendly with you."

"that's alright, at least you'd be able to see how much he does care. It would only prove a point if he feels that way."

"I guess you're right I just hate to see that happen, I still love him, he's still my brother but I love you too and I just want the two of you to get along,"

"Well we'd better get moving if we're going to make those reservations." Kyoya stood up offering his hand to Kaoru who took it allowing the shadow king to pull him to his feet.

The couple walked into the luxurious beach house together to prepare for their evening.

"Damn it Kaoru, this is the millionth message I've left, call me back, this isn't fair!" Hikaru cried as he hung up the phone and threw it on the sofa in the living room of the Hitachiin residence.

"Calm down Hikaru, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just needs a little space right now." Haruhi reasoned.

"He probably turned his phone off. He's doing this on purpose, I can't believe this. He's the one who was all upset that we weren't close and then he goes and-"

"You miss him too. You told me you wanted him back, you miss your bond. This isn't the way to d o that. You know better than anyone that the more you this way, the more you'll push Kaoru right into Kyoya-senpai's arms. He won't talk to you if you do all that. "

"Yeah but-" Haruhi pulled him into a hug.

"Give him time, when things settle down, when you're both feeling better, that's the best time to talk about it."

"We don't need to talk if this is the way it's going to be. But I think Kyoya-senpai just did it to irritate me, Kaoru's too good for him, there's no way I'd let that happen. I'm glad he was there when Kaoru was sick but-"

"It looked pretty real to me." Haruhi said., the oldest twin shook his head.

"They're just trying to get to me...and it's working, he knows that, this is why he won't answer his phone. When he comes back to school-" Hikaru stopped as Haruhi wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's just relax Hikaru, everything's going to be fine." She said as Hikaru returned the embrace, kissing her head softly.

"Maybe you're right. I just need to step back and see how it plays out. The problem is that doesn't work too well for me, and when Kaoru's involved, I just can't see things the same way."

"It's harder when it's your brother. You were so close and it's painful, I know, I'm sorry for what's happening." Hikaru held her closer.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you always know just what to say. It's sad though, that Kaoru hates me so much, and it's my fault."

"He doesn't hate you Hikaru. You'll see. You're just going through a difficult time right now, you've never really been separated like this, It'll get easier, and I'll be here for you if you need anything." Hikaru remained silent but hoped Haruhi was right about the situation, though the twins were angry and hurt, Hikaru knew he couldn't handle it if he lost Kaoru forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru woke the next morning to find himself alone in the bed once more. It had been two months since Kaoru had been beside him and he just couldn't get used to it. He wondered if Haruhi had woken up in the guest bedroom down the hall but lay still, staring up at the ceiling.

He phone rang beside him and he was surprised to find that it was his mother.

"Hello?" He said in shock, it wasn't like his parents to interrupt their work to call.

"I'm fine, is everything okay?" He asked sitting up.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be coming home later tonight and we wanted to take you and Kaoru out to dinner, I-"

"Mother, it'll be nice having you home but I have some plans, I was going to take Haruhi-"

"That's perfect, she can come along, that was actually part of the reason we were going out. I think it's time we meet this girl. You spoke so highly of her the last time we talked. We'll be a bit late, so dinner will be around nine."

"But-"

"We'll see you then, I can't wait to see you and Kaoru, We love you" Yuzuha ended the call before Hikaru could respond. He sighed heavily.

"It had to be today." he thought out loud into the empty room. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs where he received another surprise. Kaoru was standing in the kitchen sipping from a bottle of water and staring at his phone.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called quietly, his twin looked up but said nothing.

"You came home." the older boy stated, moving closer.

"Don't worry, I won't be h-" Kaoru found himself in his brother's arms.

"I've missed you so much Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I was wrong to just ignore you." tears fell from Hikaru's eyes. "Please forgive me."Kaoru's arms were around him now, his head resting on his shoulder.

"I missed you too Hika. I don't know that I can forgive you, we tried that already and nothing changed. You'll have to show me you mean it this time, I'm not going to keep going through this."

"What can I do?" Kaoru pulled away.

"Our parents are coming home, did Mother talk to you ?"

"yeah, I just got off the phone with her. She wants me to bring Haruhi to dinner tonight."

"I know, Kyoya was invited too. He said he'll meet us there, if you really mean it, you have to be civil. You don't have to like it, but you do have to behave."

"No way Kaoru, he's not good enough for you, and his-"

"Stop it Hikaru, you don't get to tell me that, this is for me to decide. I know you don't want to hear it but I love Kyoya very much and this means a lot to me. You're my brother and I'll always have love for you, don't you want me to be happy?" Kaoru asked looking into Hikaru's eyes.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to see you get hurt and-"

"He loves me Hika, and I know it's hard for you but try to understand. He won't hurt me."

"Kaoru, do you know how many people say that and turn out to be complete jerks, we don't know much about him outside of the club and a few times we've been together for one of the boss's crazy ideas. Please don't -"

"Trust me Hika, I know him, can't you just be happy for me, I don't give you a hard time about Haruhi. I told you I'm happy for you two. Can't you try, for me?" Hikaru looked at his brother, pulling him close again.

"Okay Kaoru, I'll try, but can you do something for me please?"

"Maybe, it depends on what you want."

"Stay for a little while?" Kaoru tightened his grip.

"as long as you keep your promise, I'll stay for an hour or two." He promised.

"You'll have to stay for two, there's two of us." Kaoru smiled. He truly missed his brother.

'Hey you two!" Haruhi called with a smile.

"Hey Haruhi!" they said in unison. She moved closer embracing Kaoru.

"I'm glad you came back Kaoru, Hikaru missed you so much and I see you guys are getting along again. I think that's great."

"We are for now, hopefully it'll last this time."

"I hope so too. It's good to see you two together like this." She said.

"We should have some breakfast and just.. catch up, what do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru asked pulling his brother to the table. Kaoru knew in his heart that Hikaru wouldn't be able to keep his word very well once they were all together, but for the moment, he held out a glimmer of hope that their bond as brothers would hold out. He would give Hikaru a chance, after all, he was still family and Kaoru believed in him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Looks like Kyoya-senpai's going to be late Kaoru, that's not good for a first impression." Hikaru pointed out as the group stood outside the restaurant, waiting for the shadow king to arrive.

"You're not doing a great job of keeping that promise you made earlier. You've seen how many cars have gone by, he probably hit some traffic. He said he'll be here." Kaoru replied.

"Come on Kaoru, there's no way it would've worked anyway. He probably doesn't even know what-"

"Shut up." Kaoru hissed. Haruhi sighed. Hikaru, why don't you go inside and sit with your mom and dad. It seems like any time you two get together lately, you fight. You're brothers, stop it. " she said sternly.

"He doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into. Kyoya-senpai isn't good enough for Kaoru, he's-"

"He's gotten us out of more of the boss's messes than you know. You should be grateful, you haven't forgotten that it wasn't you at the hospital with me when I was sick have you?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Don't you start with me Kaoru, I told you I'm glad he was there and if you would've told me where you where I would have been with you."

"If you picked up your phone once in a while instead of ignoring me, you would've known."

"Just because he was there when you got sick doesn't mean he'll be good for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Like you hurt me?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Haruhi shouted. "This is ridiculous, you were just fine earlier, don't go back to fighting. Tonight is supposed to be for your parents to catch up with you guys and meet the important people in your lives. Try to be civil to each other." the twins became silent. A moment later, to everyone's surprise, Kyoya arrived in a taxi. He stepped out, fixing his jacket before paying the driver and joining them.

"I'm sorry I realize I was cutting it a bit close, my father had the family car and his meeting ran over, so I had to find an alternative means of transportation." He greeted Kaoru with a hug and kiss.

"What's gotten you so upset?" he asked, allowing the younger teen to lean into him.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here. I missed you." Kaoru said softly.

"I see, well, I missed you too. We're together again so let's try to enjoy ourselves." He said continuing to hold Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, it's nice to see you again." He greeted politely. Hikaru crossed his arms, refusing to look at Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai." He grumbled, Haruhi sighed.

 _This is going to be a long night._ Haruhi thought offering her greeting. Hikaru led them inside and soon the teens found themselves at the table.

Yuzuha and her husband stood to greet Kyoya. The shadow king was taken by surprise when the woman pulled him into a hug.

"I owe you so much for what you've done for Kaoru, thank you for taking care of my son." she said giving Kyoya an extra squeeze before allowing her husband to shake his hand.

"I apologize for nearly being late, I had quite a journey here." Kyoya lowered himself onto the chair across from Yuzuha.

"There's no reason to apologize, you made it here and that's all that matters. We're glad you could join us tonight in such short notice."

"Thank you for having me, it's nice to finally meet you both." Kyoya said politely. Hikaru and Kaoru remained silent, refusing to look at each other. Haruhi bowed her head. She nudged Hikaru gently.

"You promised him." she said quietly, as everyone except Kaoru picked up their menus. Hikaru watched, feeling slightly concerned.

"Kaoru, do you know-"

"I'll just have some water, I'm not hungry." He said interrupting his mother.

"Are you sure, you love this place, is something wrong, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." the younger twin replied.

"No you're not. You get upset and then you can't eat, you've always been that way. It's my fault Kao and I'm sorry." Hikaru said. "I do notice when things are different. You're still my little brother and I love you. I'll keep my promise." Their parents turned to each other confused.

"Kyoya-senpai, I haven't given you a fair chance. Kaoru means a lot to me, he always has and always will. I'm not exactly okay with this, but my brother loves you and you did take care of him when he wasn't feeling well, if it had been left to me, I would've lost the most important people in my life. Thank you. I know I've said it before but I also think that maybe I've been too hard on you when it comes to my brother, I'll always want to protect him but he's taught me that sometimes when you love someone, you have to do what's best for them. Right now, he really likes you and I'll respect that. That doesn't mean I completely trust you with him, but I do trust Kaoru. Just remember that if I ever find out you hurt him, and I will find out about it, I'll make every day of your life a living hell."Kyoya smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I have no plans to hurt Kaoru, you and I are on the same page in regards to keeping Kaoru safe and caring for him. It's good that you and I have had this talk. We will be able to move on with the understanding between us that we both want what's best for Kaoru." Kyoya said.

"Right." Hikaru nodded, he reached out and shook the older teen's hand. Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you Hikaru, it means a lot to me that you did that."

"I'll do anything for you Kao, even if I don't always like it. If you're happy, that's what matters to me." Though Hikaru's words had given Kaoru hope, it had been short lived as the night wore on. Hikaru would begin to glare silently at the shadow king whenever he mentioned any future plans with Kaoru. He would remain silent or excuse himself from the table. The older twin was relieved when dinner ended and they made their way outside.

"Well, I'm glad I finally got the chance to speak to both of you, it's good to know that my boys are taken care of while we're away." Yuzuha said embracing Haruhi and Kyoya.

"thank you for having me, it was nice to meet you at last, Mrs.-"

"Kyoya, please, call me Yuzuha, you're part of our family now." she said with a smile.

"Thank you...Yuzuha. I don't mean to be rude, but I should be going, there's school in the morning and it took me a while to get that taxi." Kyoya replied turning to Kaoru.

"We can give you a ride if you like, We're taking Haruhi home as well." She offered. Kyoya looked to Hikaru, noticing the expression of disapproval.

"Thank you, but-"

"It's fine, there's plenty of room." Hikaru interrupted, his tone however didn't match his words.

"Are you sure about this?"the younger twin asked skeptically.

"Yeah." The older twin climbed in the car, followed by Haruhi and hi parents.

"Do you think he's alright with this?" The shadow King placed an arm around Kaoru.

"No, he's not. But he' trying to be. It was really hard for him to be that quiet. He's trying to keep his promise."

"Then I suppose you'll be spending the night at your house ?"The younger boy sighed.

"Would you be upset if I did?" Kyoya shook his head.

"No. I think this is a good opportunity to try to fix your relationship with your brother, it won't happen overnight, but now that you've heard what he has to say, and I'm sure there's more to be said after I've left, you can find common ground."

"Yeah, but he'll have more bad things than good, he doesn't see everything you do for all of us. All the things you do to take care of me. He's hurt I think because we've been fighting so much."

"I'm sure you'll find something, good or otherwise that will be a mutual like or dislike. Whatever the case may be, if it brings you two back together, I encourage you to take that chance." Kyoya kissed Kaoru's forehead and helped him into the car, where the red haired boy leaned against him until they reached the Shadow King's home.

"Thank you again, Yuzuha, Mr. Hitachiin. Hikaru, Haruhi, I'll see you at school tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your evening." Kyoya kissed Kaoru once more earning a sharp glare from Hikaru.

"Goodnight Kaoru, I look forward to our time together. Until then, remember that I love you." Haruhi quickly grabbed her boy friend's hand a he repositioned himself in his seat, obviously vexed by the situation.

"Night Kyoya, I love you too." Kaoru said as Kyoya stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"You're coming home?" the older twin asked, now feeling more surprised than angry.

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to, I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't mind having me over."

"No. I want you to, but-why?"

"Because tonight, you showed me that you do care. You kept your promise and I could see how hard it was for you, but you did it. That and...I want my brother back."

"Me too Kao, more than you know."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm glad you came home, Kao." Hikaru said sitting down on his bed. "I'm sorry I gave you and Kyoya a hard time tonight. I guess I just have a difficult time accepting that you're really ready to take that step. I mean you're living with him and I'm not even close to anything like that with Haruhi. I can see myself being with her, but you actually stay with him. I suppose that's what scares me about all this." Kaoru sat down next to his brother.

"You don't have to be scared Hika, Kyoya wants us to have each other, and if you're supposed to be with Haruhi, the right time will come. One day you'll take that step and you'll realize it's a part of life and worth waiting for." Kaoru replied gently.

"You really love him, don't you little brother?"

"Yeah, I do. Kyoya is good to to me Hika. He takes care of me and he's even offered to take me to some art courses this Summer. He wants to do it together. He makes me happy, Brother. But I think it's important for you to know that no matter what happens with Kyoya, I still love you too. It would mean a lot to me if you could try to see that."

"I'll try Kaoru. You know, I missed this, having you here to talk to me. Do you think you'll come home more often?"

"Maybe, that depends on how things go. I know Kyoya can seem a little cold, but maybe if you got to really know him, you would see a different side."

"Can you see yourself with him forever though Kao, I mean think about this...Kaoru Ootori just sounds weird." The twins chuckled.

"I guess it kind of does. But you're getting a little ahead of yourself. I didn't say we were getting married, I just said I could see myself with him."

"If Kyoya asked, would you?" Hikaru teased. A grin appeared on the younger twin's face as he began to blush.

"I don't know... Maybe. But what about you and Haruhi, you guys seem like you're getting really close." Hikaru shrugged.

"Who knows, one day you'll have a sister...would you be okay with that?"

"Of course I would, as long as you're happy, it's important to me that you have a good life and that you're happy." Hikaru embraced his brother.

"You really are the best, I'm so sorry for everything. I want good things for you too." The twins held each other for a long moment.

"I miss you so much. Maybe sometime we can start over and the four of us can go out."

"I'd like that, Hika. I'm sure Kyoya would too."

"It'll be great, let's talk to them about it tomorrow. Maybe this weekend."

"If I ask him, you have to promise you'll give him a fair chance. " the twins laid down beside each other yawning.

"I promise I'll try to stop being so jealous. As long as you're okay, that's what matters." Kaoru smiled.

"I'm fine, really."

"Good, but if he ever hurts you-"

"He won't, but I know you'll be there if I need you."

"Always." Hikaru assured his brother. Both teens slept peacefully that night, grateful to have each other.

When the twins arrived at school the following morning, they were greeted by Kyoya and Haruhi, who were waiting for them in front of the building.

"Hey you two." Haruhi said in her usually greeting, she was relieved to find the pair smiling.

"Hey Haruhi!" They replied in unison. Haruhi embraced Hikaru, while Kyoya wrapped his arms around Kaoru, kissing him softly. The older twin glared for a moment, but upon receiving the same glare from his brother, said nothing.

"Good morning, Hikaru." Kyoya said politely.

"Morning...Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru forced himself to use a more civil tone than he had before.

"You're getting there." The younger brother commented.

"I told you, I'm trying. It's not going to happen over night."

"I appreciate your effort." Kyoya added. "I'm happy to see you two together again"

"Yeah. It's never going to be the same, but I think we'll be close to the way we were."

" it's just going to take some time."

"Of course. The important thing is for you both to maintain some level of relationship. Are you ready to go in,Kaoru?"

"Y-"

"Wait!" Hikaru called before Kaoru had a chance to reply.

"I'd like to take Haruhi out this weekend, Kyoya-senpai. I thought if you felt like it, maybe you and Kao could come too." He offered.

"Are you sure?" The shadow king asked.

"Yeah. Kaoru means the world to me and I think it's time I kept my promise. We'll start over and..." Hikaru drew in a deep breath, hardly able to believe what he was going to say. " not that he needs this, but as long as you treat him right, and you take care of him, if he wants to be with you it's okay with me. " Kaoru embraced his brother tightly.

"Really, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, little brother. If you're sure this is what you want, I trust you." After another moment, the two pulled away and the group entered the building together, each one was grateful for return to peace between the twins.


End file.
